Hidden Lies
by YeppItsL0ve
Summary: When Spencer&Ashley Broke Up Spencer Decided To Have A Future With Aiden.What Happen When Somebody You Love Alot And Finds Out There Hidden Secrets?Heres Aidens Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiden Lies**

**I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS SON,SON CHARCTERS,**

Hi My Name Is Aiden.I'm 19 and live with the most amazing girl i call my girlfriend.A couple of months ago me and spencer were dealing with pretty tough problems.When she first moved here her best friend was my ex girlfriend who is full lesiban now.Once Spencer hung aroung her so much they started dating for while.Ashely moved after her and Spencers big break up.Then me and her finally started to date. We kept us a secret for awhile.Then finally her parents found out and went off.They wasnt ready for their baby to grow up yet.So they tried to keep her away from me.We ran away for a few weeks and came back safe and finally her parents realized how much we loved each other,Now,Everything is right where i want them to be.I graduated and went to call college for professional basketball.Spencers parents love me now and now me and Spencer lives in a nice studio apartment.Me and Spencer are the most perfect couple ever!

Spencer:Wake Up!!I Got Good News!!

Aiden:Um...Yes What Is It?

Spencer:I Got A Job!!

Aiden:For Real Where?

Spencer:Im Going To Be A Model!

Aiden:Congrats Baby!(Kisses Her Fore Head)

Spencer:Thanks!I Take Home 350 A Day!How Cool Is That!?

Aiden:Well Thats Good

Spencer:Good?More Like Great!Im So Excited I Start Tomorow At 1:30pm

Aiden:Ok.What Kind Of Modeling Are You Doing?

Spencer:Like Fashion Modeling In Magzines

Aiden:Ok Cool Did You Can Your Parents?

Spencer:Oh!No I Didnt!I Wiil Now

Paula:Hello?

Spencer:Mom Guess What!

Paula:What

Spencer:I Got A Job Modeling!

Paula:Congrats Sweetie!!I Always Knew You Could Be A Model Your To Gorgeous.

Spencer:Thanks.Well I Got To Go And Get My Rest In I Have A Photo Shot Tomorow AT 1;30

Paula:Ok Honey Good Luck!

Spencer:Thanks Tell Dad I Love Him.Love You Mom Bye

Hi My Name Is Spencer I'm 18 and will be turining 19 in two weeks.So far in the year of 2008 has been my most successful year ever!I moved out of my parents house and moved in to a nice apartment with my boyfriend.Now i have a job at modeling!See the thing is about my modeling is that im doing nude modeling.I told aiden and my mom im going to be in magizens.Which really wasnt a lie but i dont want them to know im going to be a model for playboy.They flip and not let me do it.I dont want want to loose aiden because hes the best thing i have right now.He spoils me rotten.He pays for my cell phone.He signed for car loan.He buys my wardorbe and he purchased our home by himself.What more can i ask for hes great

Next Morning

Spencer:Aiden,does my hair and make-up look cute?

Aiden:When Dont It?

Spencer:Thanks Well,I Gotta Go Now Be Home Soon Babe Muahs Bye

Aiden:Muahs Come Home Soon Because When You Get Back Were Going to Have A Nice Dinner.

Spencer:Ok Baby Ill Call You On My Way Home.

Aiden:Bye I Love You Good Luck!!

Photo Man:Hello You Must Be Spencer?My Name Is Charles But You Can Call Me Chuck

Spencer:Hi Nice To Meet You Chuck

Chuck:Same To You.So Have You Done Any Modeling In Your Life?

Spencer:No This Will Be My First Expericince.

Chuck:You'll Be Fine.The First Photo Shot Will Be A Little Un-comfrontable But By Nex Photo Shot Itll Be Nothing To You

Spencer:Haha Thanks

Chuck:Your Welcome.So Are You Ready To Get This Show On The Road?

Spencer:More Ready Than Ever.

Chuck:Ok Pick Out Any Outfit Get Dressed And Meet Me In The Light Room

Spencer:Ok Be Done In A Flash.

Chuck:Nice,Very Nice.Love The Outfit On You

Spencer:Thanks

Chuck:Now This Girl Beside Me Is Angelina.Shes Her Every Photo I Take Of You So You Know I Wont Hurt You

Spencer:Hi Nice To Meet You.

Chuck:Ok Lets Do This.Now Stand By That Pole And Start Posing

Spencer:Hows This?

Chuck:Great Keeping Posing.Great!Nice!.Ok Spencer.Your Done

Spencer:Really?Thats It?Was I Bad??

Chuck:Haha No Your Great Your A Pro.I Only Take 4 Photos A Shot.Heres Your Money.We'll Call You When The Photos Are Devloped So You Can Point Out What You Want In The Mgizine.

Spencer:Ok Great!Thanks!Bye Nice Meeting You Both!

Chuck:You Too Hun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A Few Days Later

Spencer:Hello?

Chuck:Hey Sweetheart Its Chuck.How Are You?

Spencer:Good ANd Yourself?

Chuck:Im Ok.Im Calling To Let You Know Your Photos Just Came In Today

Spencer:Really?

Chuck:Yes.They Came Out Beautiful

Spencer:Aw Thanks.So When Can I Come By To See Them

Chuck:Today If You Would Like.

Spencer:Yeah Today Is Fine For Me

Chuck:Ok Well I Go On Lunch Break At 12:30 And Ill Be Back In The Office At 1:45 So Any Time After That Will Be Ok With Me.

Chuck:Ok Great See You Then.Bye

Spencer wanted to leave a little early so she can have time to grab lunch before she meets up with chuck.While she was eating she noticed kyla was in line ordering her food.She looked around to see if ashley was with her.She hopes so because even though their broken up.She would really love to talk to her again.

Spencer:Kyla?

Kyla:Spencer!Oh My God How Are You?Its Been Awhile

Spencer:Yes I Know I've Been Good.I Got A Job Now

Kyla:Really?Doing What?

Spencer:Oh Im A Model

Kyla:Really!?Oh My God Congrats!

Spencer:Thanks.So What Are You Doing Here?I Thought You Guys Moved To Las Vegas?

Kyla:We Did But Me And Ashley Wanted To Make An Apperance Back Here

Spencer:Oh I See.So Wheres Ashley?

Kyla:Out In The Car Waiting For Me.Wanna See Her?

Spencer:Yeah Sure

Ashley:Oh My God Spencer!Is That You!?

Spencer:Haha Yeah Its Me

Ashley:Oh My God(hugs spencer)I Missed You!

Spencer:I Missed You Too

Ashley:So What You Been Up To.I Heard You Date Aiden Now?

Spencer:Who Me?(lies)No I Dont

Ashley:Oh Really Thats What Paula Said

Spencer:No But She Wishes I Did(lies)

Ashley:Haha Sounds Like She Hasnt Changed Since I Left

Spencer:Ha Nope Not At All

Ashley:I Cant Believe I Ran Into You.Im Surprise You Dont Hate Me

Spencer:Me?I Could Never Hate You.No Matter How Many Times You Cheat On Me.

Ashley:Um Wow.

Spencer:Yeah.(looks at her clock on her phone)Shit.I Gotta Go To Pick My Pictures Up

Ashley:Aw I Dont Want You To Leave Just Yet

Spencer:Well You Can Tag Along If You'd Like?

Ashley:Ok Sounds Good.Kyla Ill Be Back Soon.

Kyla:Ok Take Your Time.Bye Have Fun

Car Ride

Ashley:So What Pictures Are We Picking Up?

Spencer:Oh Im A Model And My Pictures Came In Today And I Get To Pick The Picture I Want In The Magizine

Ashley:Really?How Long Have You Been Doing This For?

Spencer:A Couple Of Days Haha

Ashley:Aw Well Im Happy For You

Spencer:Thanks.Ok Were Here.Chucks Going To Love You

Ashley:Chuck?

Spencer:The Guys Who Take My Photos

Ashley:Oh Ok

Spencer:Knock Knock Its Me Spencer

Chuck:Oh Come On In Honey

Spencer:Hi Was It Ok If I Brought My Friend With Me?

Chuck:Of Course.Hi My Names Chuck And You?

Ashely:Its Ashley

Chuck:Nice To Meet You.Ok Ladies Take A Seat.(hands the photos to spencer)Tell Me what You Think

Spencer:Oh My God!I Love Them!

Ashley:Let Me See?Oh Wow.You Didnt Tell me You Modeled For Playboy

Spencer:I Wanted It To Be A Surprise.So Surprise

Ashley:Haha.Wow Spenc You Look Great!

Chuck:Dont She?

Spencer:Thanks

Chuck:So How Do You Two Know Each Other

Spencer:Um Well..

Ashley:We Used To Date

Chuck:Really!?Hm Intersting

Spencer:Haha Yeah.So Um Chuck I Was Thinking.How About We Use This Picture?

Chuck:Excellent Choice.

Spencer:Really?Ash What Do You Think?

Ashley:Yeah Thats Nice.

Chuck:Ok This Picture Will Be Great.Ill Call You Later When Ever The Magizine Gets Shiped In

Spencer:Ok Great Thanks

Chuck:Its Was Nice Meeting You Ashley

Ashley:Thanks You Too

Spencer:Bye

Later On That Night.Spencer And Ashley Caught Up On What They Have Missed.They Started To Hang Out More Often.Ever Since Chuck Knew About Ashley And Spencer Went Out He Decide To Shoot Photos Of Them Together.Aiden Still Doesnt Know That Spencer Models For Playboy.He Also Doesnt Know Spencer Is Cheating On Him With Ashley

A Few Months Later

Aiden In Class

Brad:So Do You Still Date That One Chick?

Aiden:Spencer.Yeah I Do Im About to Proposed To Her Soon When Ever I Get The Time To See Her.Shes Never Home When Im Home.

Brad:Oh So Im Taken You Dont Care That She Poses For Playboy?

Aiden:What?She Dont Model For Playboy.She Models For Seventeen Magizine

Brad:Ha Ok If Thats What You Think

Aiden:Trust Me Spencers Not Like That

Brad:Alright Bro.Now If That Was My Girl Her Ass Wouldve Been Shipped To The Crub.I Dont Want Nobody Saying My Girl Was A Slut

Aiden:What You Trying To Say?You Calling My Girlfriend A Slut?(starts to stand up)

Brad:No Its Just The Way I Would Look At It.Who Are You Trying To Get Big With.You Better Sit Your Ass Down(stands up)

Professior Craig:Guys Settle Down Or You Guys Can Leave

Aiden:Bitch Aint Noone Scared Of You

Brad:Is That How You Feel?(pushes aiden)

Professior Craig:What Did I Say!

Aiden:Oh Huh Ah You Little Shit(punches Him And Starts To Fight)

Professior Craig:(splits them up along with another student)Alright Thats It!I Gave You To Two Warings And You Still Dont Listen.You Guys Are Expelled!

Aiden:What?Dont You Mean Suspended?

Professior Craig:No.This Isnt Grade School Anymore Aiden.Dont Ever Come Back.Ill Contact The Dean And Let Him No.Now Get Out Of Here!

Brad:Man Look What You Did!I Was Trying To Be A Good Friend To You And Tell You What Was Up And You Do This

Aiden:Look You Might Be Mistaken My Girl For A Differnt Girl.Spencer Would Never Do A Thing Like That

Brad:I Got The Mag In My Dorm If You Want Me To Prove It To You.

Aiden:Alright.Yeah Prove Me Wrong

Brad And Aiden Goes To Brad's Dorm

Brad:You Wanted Proof.Well Here You Go.Page 45

Aiden:What??!!No Why.This..This Cant Be.Why Didnt She Tell Me This?


End file.
